


The (Vampire) Lord's Weakness

by TechnoMads



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Breeding, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Friends to Lovers, My First AO3 Post, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pet Names, Slow Burn, Smut, anyway its an unnamed female, asra has a huge dick, asra's magic is used for kinky reasons, cum kink, modern?, sinful fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoMads/pseuds/TechnoMads
Summary: This is my first time posting anything so please don't kill me, all constructive criticism is accepted.When Vampire Lord Asra's rut and feeding time fall at the same time each month, who else will come to his aid but his ward, who he has fallen for over the months?I might make a whole collection of stuff based off this AU but for now take this smut.





	The (Vampire) Lord's Weakness

It was Saturday, the last Saturday of the month to be exact. It was Asra’s least favorite time of the month, as not only did his rut happen around that time, but his need for fresh human blood was intensified. Very rare was it for an alpha vampire to have his rut around his feeding time, but alas, he was one of those unlucky individuals. Or perhaps, he was lucky?

You see Asra had recently welcomed a mortal into his manor and had initially planned on taking her in as his ward, yet he felt something more for the girl. It wasn’t the usual alpha meeting a fertile omega, but it was the chance of soulmates finding each other, after decades of him searching. 

The considerably young vampire lord was lounging around his room, lost in thought about his beautiful ward. He imagined not only seeing her moaning his name loudly under him but also the taste of her blood. He only imagined it was as sweet as her personality. 

He quickly stopped and berated himself. He laughed a little.

“What would anyone so beautiful and free want with me?”

He stayed in his room for quite some time, and didn’t even hear the subject of his fantasies knock on his door, nor did he subsequently hear her walk over to him.

“Asra?” 

“Oh! Hello love, what brings you here?”

“Well, I saw the date and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

He had to stop himself from laughing. He certainly was not okay, especially when it came to her wearing such a sheer nightgown. Asra then thought for a moment, realizing this little minx might have more in thought than a friendly check-in.

Asra practically purred with delight. 

“Ah, sweetheart, I might ask the same of you. You normally never wear such illustrious outfits. What is it that you’d like?”

The girl was immediately caught off guard by his statement.

“Oh! Well, I uh...I wanted to offer myself—I mean my blood to you.”

“Sweetheart, are you sure you want that? I don’t want to hurt you...”

“You could never hurt me, Asra, you care for me too much.”

“Very well.”

The vampire then leaned back on his bed and motioned for her to come closer. When she did, he pulled her into his lap, and let her get comfortable. He had to bite his lip when his throbbing hard-on rested ever so subtly next to the wet core it craved so much.

Asra then started to kiss the girl’s neck softly, trying to find the most sensitive spot. If she truly wanted to give him her blood, he wanted it to be in the right spot to make her feel as great as possible. And the moans and gasps she was letting out gave him the general idea that he was doing something right. He found the perfect spot, just above the omega’s scent glands, and with one last warning kiss, he sunk his fangs into the skin and started to feed. 

If anything gave him confirmation this was a great idea, it was the loud moans and the way she pulled his head closer. Her blood tasted better than he could’ve ever imagined. Sweet, and a true delicacy, just like her.

Asra had to restrain himself, as he knew that if she truly did want to give all of herself to him, she couldn’t have him lightheaded from blood loss. So, he reluctantly stopped, much to the girl’s dismay based off of her whine. Such a needy omega, he might need to punish her later. 

“My angel, are you sure you want this? That you want me?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my whole life. Please. Don’t keep me waiting any longer.”

It was a surprise to him that he kept his composure after that statement. While his instincts screamed at him to take her right then and there, he realized he needed to make this as nice for her as possible.

So off came the sheer nightie, sadly ripped in two pieces. Alas, there was a greater cause at hand. (He could always order more, or maybe just keep her naked, at least during her heat. If she was cold, she could always have him warm her up.) He then started to pepper her neck and torso with kisses and hickeys, alternating to make the best mix of pleasure. He still wanted to treat her delicately, at least at first, and make her feel loved, like how she deserved to be treated.

When he reacher her core, he could fully smell her heat. He noted that it was sweet and addictive, similar to her blood. He knew he was in for the long haul now. Asra’s body acted on instinct, his mouth moving right in front of the needy hole. He gave a teasing kitten lick and sucked on her clit. Her moans sounded like a melody to his ears, or perhaps the song of the birds that flew around his window. He pushed the thought aside, and while keeping attention on her little bundle of nerves, slowly slipped one finger into her.

The hitch in her breath made him pause, worrying that he had hurt his precious flower. But the subtle grind of her onto his finger reassured him that he had done no harm. So, as one might find reasonable, he then started pumping the finger in and out of her, adding another to stretch her out, if not just a little. Alphas were notorious for their size, and omegas for their tightness. While he did not mind the idea of him filling her to the brim, he also did not want to “break” her as other alphas had called it, at least not right away.

The alpha then decided that he wanted to taste more of her, and removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. It was in that moment he found his new favorite taste and used his hand to toy with her clit. He didn’t just want her to release, he needed it. So, he chased her to that high, and while she screamed out his name, he cleaned her up, then kissed her tenderly.

“Was that too much my angel?”

Through the jumbled mess of words, he managed to make out the general request of her wanting more. If she wanted more, she could have more. 

Asra could feel his rut go into full swing. He wanted her full of him; his cum, his cock, and his children. He could barely hold himself back from taking her completely, forcing all of his length into her, but he settled for just the first inch. Surprisingly, it was his omega who forced herself another few inches before he could grab her waist. She seemed to misjudge who was the alpha, resulting in her being pinned down, one hand holding both of her hands above her head, the other holding down her hips. His fangs found their way back to the mark that started this all, and he sunk them back in, though instead of drawing blood, it was to make her moan. 

He growled, almost as a warning, and started an almost brutal pace for thrusting into her, never thrusting in completely. Bad girls don’t get the full stretch, not yet at least. He kept bringing her to the edge, but never let her go over it. 

Asra playfully nipped at her earlobe, before growling softly by her ear.

“Will you be good for me omega? Do you deserve to be filled with all of me?”

The begging whines and pleas brought a strange pride to his heart, but emotional effects could be dealt with later. His only purpose was to fill her up and make sure no one else could take his beautiful mate away from him.

So, his brutal pace increased to an inhuman speed, and every thrust filled her completely. He sank his fangs into her again, and knotted her, moaning her name loudly against her skin. When he fully marked her as his, he leaned back, never pulling out of her, and felt a huge swell of pride seeing an ever so noticeable bulge in her stomach. He would have to pull out eventually, and in response, cast a spell that would stop any of his seed from leaking out. One thing is for sure, she would be pregnant by the end of their mating cycle.

Asra pulled his mate on top of him and kissed her softly. For once in the long expanse of his life, he felt happy, safe, content, and a whole other slew of happy emotions. He played with her hair after draping a blanket over them and made his mate drink a lot of water. She needed it after all the sweating on top of his feeding. Once she was taken care of, he fell asleep holding her close.


End file.
